clusterstuckfandomcom-20200216-history
SherlockEnquirer
Alice Welsch's element is Selenium. Her chumhandle is sherlockEnquirer, and she types in #8080BF. Being the serious person that she is she usually tries to type in a clear and concise way neglecting any midsentence punctuation. She can ocasionally make some smal mistakes thugh, evn morre so wen shes woried or othrwise in a hury (this is because fixing mistakes is a waste of time and fussing about them is silly). but when shes panicking oh no or otherwise unsettled everything can fly out the window omg!!! Good thing that doesnt happen very offten. __TOC__ Appearance An average looking tomboyish girl with disheveled short black hair and brown eyes. Completely unremarkable. Wait, forgot to mention the deerstalker cap and the Inverness cape which is clearly too large for her and makes her look kind of ridiculous. If someone told her this easily qualifies as cosplaying she would likely get embarassed and very defensive about it. Interests Your name is ALICE WELSCH and you bear the horrible curse of being much more MATURE and SERIOUS than most people around you. You try not to let this get to your head, but you simply cannot help but notice how INCREDIBLY SILLY most people your age are. For this reason virtually all of your friends are at least somewhat OLDER THAN YOU, and you wish they resisted the urge to point that out, since as far as you are concerned you are MENTALLY AN ADULT as well and try to act the part especially on THE INTERNET, which is where most of your SOCIAL INTERACTIONS seem to take place recently. You pride yourself on being a very RATIONAL person. As such you are QUITE NATURALLY FASCINATED by DETECTIVE FICTION, and especially SHERLOCK HOLMES STORIES. DETECTIVE FICTION particularly appeals to you because you are very OBSERVANT by nature, and also very, very CURIOUS about EVERYTHING. You would insist, however, that this excludes SILLY THINGS FOR LITTLE CHILDREN, which to you includes a whole lot of things. This has left you almost entirely ignorant in the field of POPULAR CULTURE. You also have SECRETS. They are probably VERY BORING and being the RATIONAL person that you are you realise that most people probably wouldn't care if they found out but omg what if they did care what if they decided to start talking about it AHEM and that's why they are SECRETS. Thankfully they are all VERY WELL HIDDEN. You are fascinated by THE SCIENCES. All the sciences. All of them. But ofcourse you are particularly interested in FORENSIC SCIENCE. You also DABBLE in CHEMISTRY, though you suspect you are probably NO GOOD AT IT. You often go outside to get away from your SILLY FAMILY and EXPLORE the TOWN. You also enjoy RUNNING, as it helps you CLEAR YOUR HEAD. You would like to be a GREAT DETECTIVE, but sadly nothing ever happens in this little town, so instead you spend most of your time spying on people because as already mentioned you are very NOSY and it's fun to pretend. You have recently taken fancy to an ABANDONED OLD HOUSE on the outskirts of the town, which you use to HIDE SECRETS and engage in SILLY GAMES OF MAKE-BELIEVE. SILLY GAMES OF MAKE-BELIEVE are INCREDIBLY SERIOUS BUSINESS. Background You have lived in England all your life; currently, however, you live in a small backwater town somewhere on the coast with your MOTHER, who is a PROFESSIONAL PAINTER and INCREDIBLY SILLY to the point of being nearly insufferable at times. Also present at the old house are your (deadbeat) FATHER and your (probably senile) GRANDMOTHER, both of whom are ALSO SILLY in their own unique ways. You love your family, you really do, but their allegedly "hilarious" ANTICS can really drive you up the wall. They are the main reason you spend most of your time either on the Internet or running around exploring the town outside. Modus Rational Modus: You can take out or put in anything as long as you can coherently word a convincing rational motive for this action. Strife lensKind Relationships sacrilegiousScourge (Session 3) - CL's client. Seems like a very reasonable person! Regardless of his awful chumhandle. cheerfullyLethal (Session 3) - Old friend. They bonded over sweets and... shared interest in... a certain aspect of detective work. Kind of loopy, which makes SE worry about her safety in the game. That, and... aristocratRenegade (Session 3) - CL's server. Never talked to him as of yet, but between his handle and his apparent tardiness in rescuing her friend, he isn't making a good first impression. kingPuncher - The first person to enter the Medium in SE's session, and as such, a potential future source of game information! So far she seems kinda busy, though. cartesianAsymptote, turbulentIgnition - Some nice people in her session who wrote useful and intelligent guides; going to have to talk to them at some point. chalcolithicUsurper - Good boy, best informer! And another friend of FM. Nice and helpful. automaticShotgun - Client. Insane! But on the other hand, well-prepared for the game and clearly competent. Some aspects of his approach to the game have been growing on SE. badRomantic - Best friend (somehow), server and main connection to Session 4. kinestheticReality - Session leader, friend of a friend. Mildly annoying and kinda silly (you think?), but friendly and helpful and appreciative of the value of TIME. pharosMessenger (Session L) - Real life friend/acquaintance, lives in the same town. Originally presumed death to meteors, but since discovered to have survived in another session! unyieldingUrbanite (Session A) - Another friend of FM. Very nice and helpful guy, if strangely suspicious towards LR. formostMachinist (Session A) - Science friend, mentor and something of a hero. Warned her about the game, is apparently now busy with game stuff. lawfulRepresentative (Session A) - Great guy and an example to us all. Very helpful and forthcoming with information! SE can't help but feel a little awed, even if she didn't manage to learn much of anything new from her one conversation with him, and is quite eager to help him help everyone. --- Backlog Pre-Entry Post 1 Pre-Entry Post 2 Pre-Entry Post 3 (Does it count as Pre-Entry if it's technically Entry?) Land of Truth and Dirt (Land Thread Start) LoTaD 1 LoTaD 2 (Strife) LoTaD 3 LoTaD 4 LoTaD 5 (With KR) Logs: Pre-Medium: SE/FM 1 (Months in the past...) SE/FM 2 (>FM: Warn your friend about the meteors.) SE/BR 1 (>SE: Find some session to join.) SE/KR 1 SE/AS 1 (AS Entry Log) SE/BR 2 (>SE: Enter.) Medium: SE/AS 2 SE/LR 1 SE/BR 3 (>SE: Find out about the plan.) SE/AS 3 SE/CL 1 (>SE: Check on your friend!) SE/K 1 SE/SS 1 SE/CU 1 (>SE: Learn all the session knowledge. All of it!) SE/FM 3 SE/UU 1 SE/AS 4 Misc: Reply to Sburb at GameFAQs 1 Reply to Sburb at GameFAQs 2 Category:Session 4 Category:Character Profiles Category:Superintendants Category:Derse Dreamers